


that one luke/kronos vore fic

by Remusfucker9000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Vore, anyways listen to my gfs luke playlist on spotify its called "im in love with the sea prince", i cannot stand to reread this, i did NOT edit this, i finished this right before getting dressed for easter dinner, i hate this, i hate this so much, i listeneed to that while writing this, im so so so tired, im so tired i swear, luke castellan/kronos is implied but i tagged the ship anyways, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remusfucker9000/pseuds/Remusfucker9000
Summary: I'm so, so sorry.Kronos's form is like, ghostly?? kinda spirit like?? but you can still feel him I guessi wrote this in spite of myself.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Kronos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	that one luke/kronos vore fic

“You have to let me inside you Lucas.” 

the deep chilling voice of kronos sounded all around Luke’s head but at the same time it sounded as if it were coming from nowhere at all, even though he could see the misty spirit of the titan right in front of him, sitting atop his golden throne.

“I’m aware of that, master, how does one… ‘let you in’?” Luke replied, a slight shudder running down his back as he addressed the titan lord, he had not previously thought about the process, in the back of his mind somewhere he wondered if it involved fornication.. If so he might as well just un-pledge while he still can. There was still time to go back.

“The process is quite simple.” Kronos leaned in his chair so his large nose was at the same height as Luke's grey streaked hairline. “We’re going to need some.. Altercations.” 

Kronos looked Luke over once, twice, before snapping his fingers. Luke felt his jaw get heavy and a searing pain came out right below his ear lobes on both sides, he screamed in pain clenching the sides of his face and fell down to his knees, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as his jaw bone felt like it was getting displaced, broken, snapped and rearranged all while under his skin.

The pain ebbed away after about 3 minutes but it was still incredibly sore, he couldn't even get up from the ground, he was scared to move his mouth in case it wasn't done setting. His jaw felt fragile like it had been punched a few times and was on its last limb before it broke.

“Maybe i should have reconsidered before choosing such a weak host.” kronos said, his voice held a tone of regret and cold fake pity, his misty spirit had shrunk down to 5’5 and hardly as muscular looking, the build was slim and Luke could kind of feel his weird breaths against his face, he practically had a human form. Luke wanted to reach out and touch him, just to feel almost human contact, something hes yearned for ever since he devoted his skills to the titan army. He almost did before he cut himself off, shaking his head and blinking harshly removing the daydream look he had in his eyes.

“N- no master, aahh!?” Luke stuttered, then yelled in confusion as his jaw dropped (literally), his mouth widened greatly and his cheeks puffed outwardly, he shut his mouth too fast and it burned his gums. He let out whine as he clenched his jaw shut.

“It will get some getting used to. Though it is only for one time before your jaw can go back to regular human motions.” Kronos commented offhandedly and leaned back, still sitting in his throne, waiting rather patiently for Luke to get the hang of his new jaw abilities.

\---- 

It took about two hours of Luke holding his jaw and practicing opening and closing it, and speaking before he finally learnt how to open his mouth without it falling down to his nipple height. When he finally finished kronos could tell by the way he was no longer whining every time he spoke.

“Are you Ready yet?” the titan lord asked, sounding rather annoyed.

“Y- yes sir, I have it under control.” Luke stuttered out as he met kronos’ dark pits of misty eyes before hastily looking back down to the ground.

“Excellent.” kronos purred in his deep and raspy in and out voice. Before stepping off of his throne and approaching the blonde streaked demigod. He stood in front of the boy, craning his head up to look at him in his now shorter form. 

“Open your jaw.” kronos demands, placing a spirited hand on Luke's cheeks and squeezing, not too harsh but enough to persuade him to open up all the way. Luke does so, unhinging his jaw and waiting for his lords next move.

Kronos looks into his mouth, looking at the large cave that he will soon be entering. After looking into it he grabs Lukes lips/cheeks and stuffs his misty, barely there head inside. He continues pulling himself into the demigods mouth and soon his throat too, as soon as he is hips deep he wiggles his ghoulish legs, making the rest of his body slip in easily.

Luke tries his best not to scream as he feels his throat getting expanded by the soft body of his lord. Despite having the illusion of clothes on he slips past his tongue and down his throat before disintegrating into shards inside the organ as soon as he reaches his chest, he infects his heart and lungs and Luke feels like he's drowning, it's a terrible feeling, he wants to scream but he can no longer find his breath.

\-------

Luke no longer feels his movements as his, he feels like he's in the backseat of a taxi and the driver is driving too fast, it's too much to handle, he wants to be in control again but he can't think of any way how. He did this to himself. It's his own fault. This is what happens when you're vengeful. He can no longer feel anything; it's close to the end for him. Kronos will soon be in full control of his body. He’ll tear it apart to make his own. He can only tell where he is, on Olympus, in front of Percy Jackson, his main rival ever since he started the army, Annabeth Chase, his practical younger sister since she was seven, they've been through so much together, he hates that that has to come to an end and Grover Underwood, the satyr that failed to save Thalia, for years he's mourned her death and blamed it on that boy, and then he realized it was the god, Zeus’ fault only after his quest sent to him by his father, Hermes. He's spent a long time thinking about when this moment would come. When he finally got the strength to fight off kronos long enough to say his dying words and finally end everything. He knows this isn't the end for Percy Jackson, much worse stuff is coming for him. He doesn't see himself as a hero, he started all of this, but as long as he gets to Elysium he's always able to retry, he years to try again in another life. And with that he uses the dagger to stab under his arm and all of his senses flood with pain, he utters some apologies and meaningless dialogue that means the world to these younger demigods then everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is terrible, i mostly wanted to experiment with my writing but i have so much regret i refuse to rate myself out of 10.


End file.
